The occurrence of a male using a toilet with the seat in a lowered position is common, especially with younger male children and those who may have difficulty in bending over due to a physical disability. These individuals regularly find it cumbersome to reach all of the way down to a lowered toilet seat simply to raise it. Unfortunately, no matter how careful the aim, urine is bound to splash on the seating surface. This presents a very unsanitary condition and an annoyance to those who follow and wish to use the toilet in a seated position.
To address this problem, various seat lifting devices have attempted to make the act of lifting the toilet seat easier by providing a handle or other grippable member for the user to use to lift the seat. Other devices attempt to provide some type of foot-actuated seat lifting mechanism. However, these attempts still require active participation by the toilet user for them to be effective.
Sill other devices attempt to maintain the seat in a generally vertical position or at an upward angle relative to the toilet bowl. Typically, these devices rely on a spring mechanism in mechanical communication with the toilet seat hinges or are disposed between the toilet seat and the toilet rim. While these attempts may achieve their purported objectives each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, these device can be cumbersome to install and can become ineffective over time due to wear and over use. Due to the general complexity of the design and mechanisms, these devices can be relatively expensive to replace or repair. Additionally, urine and other fecal matter can collect within the moving parts which can also become unsanitary.